Brand New World
by ryuu-ten
Summary: Sick and tired of having the world dumped on his shoulder and being the hero one minute and the villain the next. Harry decides to leave Hogwarts and the United Kingdom altogether and go on an exploration to a whole new world. Starts after GoF. Strong and slightly Grey Harry! HarryOC. Slight Dumbles bashing.


**Ok everyone I have had this story idea for a while now and I decided to finally write it so I do plan on continuing my other stories but with so much other things going on in my life so updates will be more random but I will get them done. I am thinking of discontinuing a few of my stories and putting them up for adoption but I haven't decided which ones as of yet. I do not own anything revolving the Harry Potter series. I wish I did but sadly it is not to be.**

_**A Brand New World**_

**Arc 1: New World **

**The Department of Mysteries **

**London, England, year-1995**

Deep within the Ministry of Magic thirty witches and wizards stood in a small conference hall. They were all waiting on someone to give them their orders and assignments. They were all dressed like travelers from the Middle-Ages with weapons from the same period. Most of the witches and wizards were in their later twenties to early thirties all except one of them.

A young fifteen year old boy stood near the back of the group not really looking at anything. Young Mr. Harry Potter an upcoming fifth year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Gryffindor house. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a green medieval shirt with suit of light leather armor. On his hip was a simple one hand short sword that he had commissioned to be forged. Harry sighed and ran his right hand through his messy jet black hair thinking back at the previous year.

During his fourth year Hogwarts hosted the Tri-wizard Tournament for the first time in several centuries. Unfortunately Harry's name was illegally placed in the goblet of fire and was chosen for the fourth champion and was bound to compete because of a magical contract. Harry struggled throughout all three tasks thankfully with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, helping him along the way. The worst part was when he was taken from the third task by a portkey to a graveyard where the man that betrayed his parents resurrected the Dark Lord Voldemort. After a quick duel that left a good part of the graveyard in ruins Harry escaped using the same portkey that took him to the graveyard in the first place. It only got worse with each passing week the ministry had decided that Voldemort couldn't have been resurrected from the grave and him and the Headmaster Dumbledore were against the Ministry and started a smear companion against them.

Harry had found out about this expedition while he was at Gringotts. With no one writing him, probably under the orders from Dumbledore, and the public opinion has him as young man trying to plunge the country into chaos. Harry without any hesitation signed up and easily passed all the exams the Department of Mysteries had in place. While most of the Unspeakables were a little worried about having him go but since he passed all of their exams they allowed it. He was looking forward to going to this brand new world.

It was halfway in his third year when the Unspeakables discovered that the mysterious Death Veil that was deep within the Department of Mysteries was a gateway to the afterlife. So for centuries criminals that were sentenced to death were made to walk into the veil to their deaths. It is said that when anyone stands near the veil they can hear the voices of the dearly departed. After several more tests they found that the so called Death Veil was not a portal to the afterlife but actually a gateway to another world. For several months they frantically worked on perfecting a method of traveling between the worlds until they finished it. They decided to ask for a small handful of volunteers to help explore this new world.

Harry sighed again and was going to check his pack when the door open and two older wizards and a young witch came in and stood in front of the group. The first wizard stepped forward and spoke up causing all the noise in the room to stop.

"Good afternoon and thank you for volunteering. Now in the next room is the veil and the start of this expedition so if anyone wants to back out now do so now." After waiting a few minutes no one had left the room the wizard spoke up again. "Very well, now I will let Mr. Aibbon will give you some important information that all of you will need to know before heading out."

The other wizard, Mr. Aibbon, walked forward as the first wizard stepped back. "Yes thank you for volunteering for this expedition. Now this new world is called Alreina and for the most part it is similar to ours but it does have some big differences. This new world has a new culture and language so we have these to help you. Up front here are black chokers that have been enchanted so you will be able to understand and speak the native tongue. Also up here is a small black journal with some helpful information, other than that you are on your own. Remember that you will need to return using the dimensional portkey you have been already provided periodically to give a report. Is there any questions?"

A young wizard who looked around his mid twenties stood up. "Is there anything specific you want us to investigate?"

The first wizard motions the young witch forward. "Miss Clearwater here has a list of things that we would like for you to investigate." Harry looked up and did recognize the young witch standing up front as Miss Penelope Clearwater you had graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. She smiled at Harry as she handed him the last pamphlet.

Harry looked down at the list and folded it up and placed it in his pocket. He followed the group forward and picked up his new journal and the black choker and walked back to his chair. Looking down at the black choker it didn't look like anything special but you could feel the magic on it easily snapping the choker on his neck Harry felt the magic rush through his body. He couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of going to this new world. Sure his friends would not be happy with him just up and leaving but they would get over it in time.

Mr. Aibbon stepped forward once again. "Now that that has been finished if you would please follow me we can begin the expedition." Mr. Aibbon led them down the hall into a large chamber with the Veil in the center. "Well everyone here in front of you is the first step to Alreina please make sure you have all of your gear before stepping through. May Merlin watch over you." With that Mr. Aibbon, the other wizard, and Penelope bowed before leaving the chamber.

A few shrugged and walked through the veil and disappeared from sight. The others started to go over their supplies before also walking through the veil and disappearing. Harry finished double checking all of his supplies and tightened the straps on his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Harry took a small glance at the door that led back to the ministry and quietly said. "Mom, Dad, Padfoot, Uncle Mooney I am going don't worry I will be back and ready to take on anything and everything in front of me." Harry walked up to the veil and stood in front of the ghostly white veil and took a deep breathe and steeled his resolve. Harry stepped forward and slowly walked through the veil and for a while all he could see was white before flecks of blue and silver swirled around him. It felt like he was sliding down a very long tube at an amusement park or something. After what seemed like twenty or so minutes of a gradual fall/slide Harry appeared in a large forest clearing where several other members of the expedition team were still hanging out.

One of the first things Harry noticed was that the air had a strong clean smell and feel to it. Harry walked over to a large boulder near the edge of the clearing. Harry sat there thinking about his next move Mr. Aibbon didn't hand them a map of the general area so he had no way of knowing which way he should head next. With a sigh Harry quickly fastened his bag and sword before walking over to a tree and started to climb a nearby tree. It took several minutes to climb the tree but Harry got closer to the top of the tree he could see several columns of smoke for a town a few miles away to the south of Harry. Nodding to himself Harry quickly and carefully made way down the tree.

Landing back down in the clearing and only a few remaining members still in the clearing wondering what to do next. Harry was about to leave the clearing one of the remaining members walked up to him. He was a young man with a slight build to him. He had short auburn hair and hazel eyes and a battle axe strapped to his back. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to journey with us. My name is Alexander Davis call me Alex." Harry looked up at Alex then at the three others that were with him. "Oh sorry this is some of my friends Xia Chang, Luke Ronaldson, and Jarrod Grenson." When Alex mentioned his friends name they each nodded their head in response.

Harry looked over at Xia Chang and she reminded him of a pretty Ravenclaw girl in the year above his by the name of Cho Chang. She had long silky black and dark eyes. She could easily pass as a model. She wore something you would see and Elvin warrior would wear in the Lord of the Ring series. She also had long staff slung across her back.

Luke Ronaldson stood a few inches taller than Xia with wavy dirty blonde hair and a boyish charm to him and his hazel eyes twinkle. He wears something similar to a human ranger from the Lord of the Ring. Across his back were a bow and a large quiver and a smaller quiver hung from his belt along with a pair of hunting knives.

Jarrod Grenson was the same size of Alex and had a chocolate brown hair and bluish eyes that seemed to gleam like a blade being drawn. His face held a regal look that those pureblood seemed to have mastered. He wore a suit of leather armor and a one and a half hand board sword strapped to his belt and a circular shield on his back.

Harry adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "My name is Harry Potter, what are you planning on doing first?"

They were taken back by the fact that here in this new world was the Boy-Who-Lived. Alex was the first to recover and smiled. "Well Harry we are planning on trying on finding the nearest town and scout about. Maybe look for a few things on that list we were given. So what you say?"

Harry just stood there weighing his options before nodding and with a soft sigh. "Very well this way I saw a town not to far from here." Alex smiled while the others nodded still trying to figure out why he was here and not back in Britain. After grabbing their packs the group of five slowly made their way towards the village Harry had spotted. It took them close to an hour and a half to reach the small village. It was situated on top of a small mesa with a low wooden fenced with the top sharpened to a point. The interior was spacey with simple but beautifully built houses made of wood. Along one side was good size fresh water spring that produced the village with water. There were kids playing the water with their mothers watching nearby doing laundry while the men tended to farms or other jobs around the village.

As the five explorers walked into the village many of the villagers stopped and looked at them with looks of curiosity and caution. It wasn't until a man carrying a pitch fork in his hands. He wore a dirt brown shirt and a pair of hunter green pants. His eyes were an odd amber color and his hair was storm gray and had quite a bit of muscle. The man walked up and stood in front of Alex. "Halt who are you and what is your business around here?"

Alex sighed before calmly answered. "My name is Alex this is my friends Xia, Luke, Jarrod, and Harry. We are only passing through when we noticed your village and were hoping to take a small break. You see we aren't from around here and kind of got lost." Alex chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

The gray haired man looked at Alex and the others and didn't say anything in response. His amber eyes were staring at the five of them trying to see if they were a threat or not. After a long silence he smiled. "Well then welcome to Tsuka village. My name is Umena if you want to follow me we can get you something to eat." Alex smiled and they quietly followed him. "So you say you are not from around here huh then I guess you are not familiar with the land yet?"

Xia was the one to answer. "That's correct Umena you see we left our country because our leaders wanted to learn about this country and so sent us."

Umena was a little confused about Xia's answer and Xia herself. To him most women stayed at home and raised the children. But here in front of him saying that they where an explorer was a very beautiful young woman and a young boy not much older than his youngest child. "Hmm well here you go this is Marona my wife. Marona can you help these young people. I am needed back in the fields apparently those damn bandits have returned and damaged one of the storage buildings this time." With that Umena bowed before leaving.

Marona smiled at the group before ushering them inside and making some tea. "Welcome to our small village here you go." Harry and the group thanked her and slowly drank with Xia and Jarrod asking her some question.

Harry felt something in the back of his mind that something was wrong. He got up and made his way outside causing the others to stop and watch him. Harry felt like this world's magic was trying to tell him something was happening. Harry palmed his sword before asking Marona. "Say Marona what is in that direction?"

Marona was confused at his question before looking in the direction Harry was looking. "There are a few houses and the fields why?"

Harry didn't answer for he couldn't really explain this strange feeling he had. It was like he this world's magic was trying to tell him something. Trusting his instincts, that so far haven't led him wrong yet, Harry exited the house and calmly made his way towards the fields. Alex, Marona, and the others watched as Harry leave with a confused expression before Luke told them that he will find out what is going on. Luke dashed after Harry carrying his bow and quiver in his hand.

"Harry wait up. What is up you have been a little spaced out recently?" Luke asked as he strapped his back quiver on keeping his bow firmly in his hand.

Harry didn't respond right away. "I can't really explain it but I feel like this world's magic is trying to tell me something. It feels something like being under a very light compulsion charm but it is different at the same time."

Luke didn't say anything but followed Harry as they slowly approached the fields. Harry could see that most of the people there were fixing a large storage building that had a little bit of fire damage and several areas that seemed to be torn away in a hurry. Luke whistled at the damage but Harry was solely focused at the distant tree line good sixty or seventy yards away. His gut told him something was coming this way and it was bad and for Harry he knew that something would happen. Harry would get this feeling from time to time and every time his gut was right. The last time this happened was right before the third task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament to which the Dark Lord was resurrected. Harry lazily palmed is sword's handle as he carefully scanned the tree line for anything.

"Harry what is wrong?" Harry peered over at Luke slightly not fully taking his eyes away from the tree line.

"I have a gut feeling that something is going to happen here soon." Harry replied and as he finished they both noticed something coming out of the forest. There appeared to be twenty to thirty men stumbling out of the shadows. They were your typical thugs and bandits that you would see in a fantasy novels or story. They all carried several different types of weapons: spears, axes, and even a few swords. Luke drew his bow and quickly notched an arrow and prepared took aim at on of the men.

Luke's actions were noticed by the villagers who stopped working on the storage room and turned to see the bandits coming out of the forest. One of the villagers bent down and picked up a make ship spear. "So coming every other day destroying and terrorizing our village isn't enough for you."

Harry slowly and carefully drew his sword and mentally prepared himself. He didn't want to fight and kill anyone but he was ready to defend himself and Luke if he had to. The bandits didn't say anything in response and continued to shuffle towards Harry and the group. Harry readied himself as the bandits started to hobble then started to run towards them. Harry sighed before silently praising his goblin teachers. He had asked his account manager to see if he could be trained in how to wield his new sword. It took some negotiations but they agreed to train him on the condition that he never trains anyone else in their style. Harry wasn't the world's best swordsman but he can hold his own.

As soon as the nearest bandit was close enough Harry lashed out and sliced him across his chest spraying blood. Luke fired three arrows in quick succession landing lethal hits. Harry in semi-fluid motions weaved through the oncoming wave of bandits striking out leaving a bloody wake behind him. Harry heard Luke's warning and was able to get out of the way as a black arrow nearly pierced his skull. Luke fired an arrow killing the archer.

"Thank you Luke." Harry said wiping the blood off his sword before sheathing it.

Luke smiled as he lowered his bow. "No problem man that's what friends are for right? So who are these guys?"

Umena walked over to Harry and Luke an axe held tightly in his hand. "Thank you for your assistants in dealing with those bandits. But really who are you guys?"

Harry and Luke looked at each other and sighed. Umena looked at Luke who just said. "Let's head back to the others and explain there. We aren't here to hurt anyone here."

Umena glared at them but finally relented and marched them back towards the village all the while firmly holding his axe in his hand. By the time they hand made it to Umena's house most of the villagers were watching curiously wondering what was going on. As soon as they entered the front gate Alex was standing there slightly annoyed and slightly amused at the situation.

"Ok first things first what we said about being explorers is true just not in the way you all probably expect. You see we aren't from Alreina but a world called Earth. About a year ago we found a portal that led to this world and decided to form a team to learn what we could in hopes to bring new changes to ours. We don't intend to do any harm unless we are provoked first." Alex explained to Umena and everyone else. Xia and Jarrod were sitting down on either side of him with Luke standing directly behind him. Harry on the other hand was off to the side still in plain view of everyone but leaning up against a support beam.

Umena looked at Alex then each one of us not saying anything as the other villagers muttered to one another. When his eyes landed on Harry he stopped. "Young men how old are you? You seem much younger than your friends here."

Harry sighed before answering. "That is because I am a lot younger than them is that a problem?"

Umena didn't say anything at Harry's answer and some of the villagers were muttering at Harry's attitude. "No young man it isn't I was just curious. So what are you going to do now?"

The small group didn't say anything and looked at each other wondering what their game plan was now. After a long few seconds Harry spoke up. "We don't really know that ourselves. We are to explore and learn as much as we can. I guess we need to keep moving." With that Harry straightened up and grabbed his bag and a small book and quietly made his way towards the door the crowd parting to let him pass.

Alex spoke up. "Hey Harry I thought we were going to be a group in this exploration?"

Harry stopped on the threshold and turned back to Alex and the others. "I work better on my own but I will be in touch. See you all at the next gathering in three months." With that Harry walked out and slowly made his way out of the village going north towards the nearest town looking for supplies.

Xia looked over at Alex before asking. "So what do we do now?"

Alex chuckled before getting up him self and stretching and walked over to his stuff. "I guess we follow Harry's lead and head out." Alex was about to walk out before turning back to Umena scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know the way around could you give us some directions?" Umena could only chuckle and shake his head before answering the small group of explorers.

Harry stood on a small hill about a half mile outside Tsuka village behind him was an birds eye view of the village and in front of him was the wooded horizon of a brand new world. Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small book which in the front two pages were a pair of photographs that meant the most to him taped to the pages. The first was a picture of his parents and himself when he was only a few months old. Both James and Lily were smiling lovingly both at baby Harry and him. Harry loved this photo since it was one of the few photos he had of him and his parents. The other photo was one he had taken of his friends at Hogwarts. In front was him, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and behind him were the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom and the rest of the Gryffindor Quiditch team. This was part of his new family that he had left behind to go to this new world.

Harry sighed before closing the book and placing it back in his pocket. He knew none of them would be happy with his decision to come to this world but to him that didn't matter. He would forge a new Harry here and make his parents proud of him. Harry shouldered his backpack and with his left hand gripped the handle of his sword and restarted his journey. Watch out world Harry James Potter is here to stay.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Please read and review. I am still deciding which story to keep and which one to put up for adoption. I just got married and still adjusting to that kind of lifestyle. Like I said before I still plan on writing fanfics but they will be more sporadic sorry.**


End file.
